heartnokuninoalicefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice in the Country of Hearts (Manga)
Alice in the Country of Hearts (ハートの国のアリス, Wonderful Wonder World ) is a manga adaptation of the visual novel Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Wonder World~ . It was serialized in Monthly Comic Avarus and six volumes have been released. Tokyopop has licensed the manga for release in North America but were unable to release the last volume. Yen Press have recently announced that they will release the manga in three omnibus editions in June 2012. Plot Kidnapped by a handsome man with rabbit ears, Alice Liddell finds herself abandoned in an odd place called Wonderland and thrust into a "game," the rules of which she has yet to learn. Alice sets off to explore and get the lay of this strange land, intent on finding her rude kidnapper and giving him a piece of her mind. But little does she know that she's wandered right into the middle of a dangerous power struggle involving just about all of Wonderland's attractive, weapon-happy citizens and the only way for Alice to return home is to get acquainted with the lot of them?! How in the world will she manage that and still stay alive?! Cast * Alice Liddell as Alice Liddell * The White Rabbit as Peter White * The Mad Hatter as Blood Dupre * The March Hare as Elliot March * Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum as Tweedle Dee and Dum * The Cheshire Cat as Boris Airay * The Duchess as Mary Gowland * The Queen of Hearts as Vivaldi * The Knave of Hearts as Ace * Time as Julius Monrey * The dormouse as Pierce Villiers * The Lizard as Gray Ringmarc * The Caterpillar as Nightmare Gottschalk Episodes Reception The Heart no Kuni no Alice manga was ranked 27th on the Tohan charts between January 13–19, 2009. The third volume of the manga was ranked 25th on the Tohan charts between June 8—14, 2009. Japanator's God Len comments on the "lots of kissing and/or yaoi-centric scenes because this one is made for a more female audience." The first volume of Tokyopop's English translation of Alice in the Country of Hearts was part of the New York Times Manga Best Seller List for seven weeks before dropping off the charts, but re-entered a few weeks later for another two weeks on the chart; the volume peaked at No. 5. The first volume again re-entered the chart at No. 5 during the week of July 18–24, 2010. The second volume was on the charts for four weeks, peaking at No. 6, before falling out of the rankings. The third volume was eighth place in its first week, rose to seventh in its second week, but fell to tenth place in its third week, where it stayed for its fourth week. Ed Sizemore enjoyed the "pretty-boy" artwork and enjoyed Alice's characterization, but felt that the rest of the cast's "psychotic" characterisation made it uncomfortable to read.Zack Davisson enjoyed the "suggestion that Alice is creating the fantasy world from her subconscious, and that the rules set are her own", and enjoyed the manga's treatment of the game's story. Carlo Santos thought that the manga could be read as a satire on reverse harems, but felt the first volume lacked plot. Reading the second volume, he felt the plot was still "aimless", but enjoyed the exploration of "non-canon" ideas about Wonderland, such as what happens to a Wonderland character after they die. Yen Press' English release of volume one of Alice in the Country of Hearts: My Fanatic Rabbit stayed on the New York Times Manga Best Seller List for six weeks, debuting at No. 7, and rising to No. 3 before falling to No. 9.